


Surprise

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And eventually did, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiccup with a huge wang, I Don't Even Know, One of those prompts I got alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After getting pantsed at school, Hiccup's always been embarrassed of his small size. Astrid doesn't let it stop them.





	Surprise

**For all the times I've been asked for Hiccup with a fucking massive dong. Actual prompt I think was Hiccup is a grower not a shower.**

 

-HTTYD-

Hiccup still burned with shame at  _that_ memory. Probably one of the worst days of his life.

_"Get him!"_

_Hiccup ran, but there were too many bullies and he was clumsy on his gangly legs as puberty came in tricky spurts of height without grace. Someone grabbed him and someone else got his trousers._

_"Let's see if he's a hiccup everywhere!"_

_The nickname stuck even though he was over a foot taller than he had been when he got it. Hiccup struggled and kicked as they tried to pants him, but it was no good. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, knowing everyone could see him as a crowd had formed._

_"Haha! He is a total hiccup!"_

Some teacher finally came to his rescue, but the damage had been done. Everyone had  _seen_  him and the fact he was not only embarrassed, he was... visibly less than average below the belt had stuck like glue to him. Hiccup had never had many friends, but almost nobody had wanted to befriend the awkward geek who got pantsed and now no girl would go near.

Until...

_Astrid._

Hiccup hadn't tried to befriend her. Astrid just one day sat next to him at lunch, started up a conversation about dragons and he hadn't gotten rid of her since. Not that he wanted to. She was smart and witty, gorgeous and tough and had zero time for other people's nonsense. She stuck up for him while Hiccup was finding his feet in the world, and by the time they were both sixteen, Astrid and he had been friends for nearly five years.

One of those years had been even better.

Because Astrid had done the thing Hiccup had dreamed of for many years. She had  _kissed_  him. Then she blushed prettily, took Hiccup's hand and said she had been thinking of doing that for a whole. They had been even more inseparable ever since.

There was only one problem.

Hiccup couldn't let her hands wander. Astrid had been there that day and seen what had happened, and thankfully she was totally understanding that Hiccup wasn't ready for sex. He  **wanted**  to be, but Hiccup didn't want to disappoint her with his lacking size. What if she decided to leave him for someone who could satisfy her?

Astrid held his hand and kissed him in public, deemed him worthy of her time and her perfect pink lips and the designation 'boyfriend'. He didn't want to lose that. He loved her too much.

Said wonderful girlfriend was currently laid on his chest, tracing nonsense shapes over his t-shirt while they watched a movie. Well, they were meant to be watching the movie. Mostly Hiccup was awkwardly blushing as the angle allowed him to see right down her top. Astrid rolled onto her back, stretching out along his bed and Hiccup's belly fizzled warmly as her toned stomach peeked out from beneath her t-shirt.

"See something you like lover boy?"

Hiccup realised Astrid had seen him looking, coy smile playing over her lips when he wrenched his eyes up to her face.

"Have you  _seen_ you? I think everyone sees something they like when they look at you."

With her big blue eyes and cute little nose, those perfect lips and her shapely body formed by many hours of constant activity, all framed with her soft blonde hair resting in its usual functional braid... Astrid was perfection personified and Hiccup still occasionally pinched himself when he remembered she was his girlfriend.

"You're so sweet babe."

Astrid curled against his side, gifting him with sweet kisses that stole his breath away. Hiccup cupped her smooth cheek, running his thumb over it. Her hand quested under his t-shirt, tickling his lower abdomen and the wiry muscles there flexed beneath her mischievous fingers.

"Hey babe" Astrid pecked a kiss on his lips between words "I was wondering if you felt up to trying something."

Hiccup looked at her in confusion, understanding when her fingers curled around his belt buckle. He didn't recoil, but he placed his hand on hers to move it away.

"What is it that worries you? If you're not ready then that is totally fine, but you never actually say it."

His cheeks burned with  _that_  memory again, shame coursing through him.

"You were there. You saw. You know I'm...  _smaller_  than average."

Astrid looked at him incredulously, as though he had grown a second head that started singing show tunes.

"Hic, I don't care about that. I love you, and that's all that matters to me. I just want to show you that" she faltered, teeth worrying at her lower lip in thought "how about we just try, and if either of us are uncomfortable we stop? No pressure, ok?"

He wanted to say no and hide his shameful body, but Astrid looked so genuine and wanting... and he wanted to show her that he loved her too.

"Ok."

Her answering smile was blinding and Hiccup found himself on the receiving end of a blistering kiss. His cock began to swell in his jeans, no doubt preparing to embarrass him when Astrid realised how he came up short. Thankfully she didn't immediately go for that, instead opting to push up his t-shirt until he moved his arms up to let her remove it.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hiccup turned away, disbelieving of her words. Astrid curled her fingers around his jaw, gently turning him to face her again.

"Some people seem pretty on the outside but they are so ugly inside. But you... you're so sweet and caring, you're full of goodness and love and that light... it  _shines_  through Hiccup. I love everything about you."

Her eyes begged him to believe her before she kissed him again, ducking her head to press kisses down his throat, over his sticky-out collarbone that tingled more than he expected. Astrid smirked when he squirmed, but after a minute she continued on. She made wet circles around his nipples with her tongue, kissed a line between his pectoral muscles before continuing down. Straddling his knees, Astrid kissed his flexing abdominals before looking up at him as she began to loosen his belt.

"Still ok babe?"

Those sapphire eyes twinkled up at him, full of heat and want and it was a heady thing to know that lust was aimed at him. Hiccup nodded, unable to look as she got his belt loose and tugged his zipper down. Without his belt, the waist of his jeans came off his narrow hips easily when Astrid pulled at them. His boxers went with it, freeing his unimpressive erection to land heavily on his belly.

" _Wow._ "

"I know, I'm-"

"Huge!"

Hiccup looked down as Astrid curled a hand around his cock, looking genuinely surprised.

"Uh, what?"

"Babe. You are  _not_ small. Gods, where have you been hiding this?"

He didn't really know what to say. Hiccup didn't know how he measured up other than from the mortifying experience of his pre-teen years. Even jerking off had been in the dark, usually under his underwear and he didn't look at porn because he didn't want to be reminded of how he was lacking.

"Thanks? I think?"

Hiccup flailed inwardly, awkward and out of his depth.

"Just so you know I'm gonna need a whole lotta foreplay if we go all the way to get this in me. Anyway, where was I..."

He didn't get chance to really process what Astrid said before her perfect lips were on his cock, parting to let him into her mouth and  _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ he could barely even breathe. The heat was unbelievable, her tongue wet heaven as it ran along the underside. Astrid couldn't take much of him in her mouth, but what she couldn't fit was quickly damp with saliva and being stroked by her hand.

A steady stream of probably embarrassing babble escaped Hiccups mouth as he whimpered and bucked beneath her hot mouth, unable to keep from praising Astrid constantly as she sucked him off.

"Holy fucking Thor Astrid!"

She actually pulled off to giggle playfully, continuing with stroking him so Hiccup couldn't quite calm down from the state she had him in.

"You feeling alright babe?"

"Uhhhhh"

He was reduced to cursing and other not-so-eloquent sounds as Astrid lowered her head again, sucking at his tip and squeezing the base until he was a trembling wreck.

"A-Astrid I'm g-gonna come!"

She fucking  _winked_ up at him, not slowing down a bit until he spilled into her mouth with some probably embarrassing noises. Even so... Hiccup knew that had to have been by far the most spectacular orgasm of his life. Astrid swallowed him down, kissed the tip of his cock as he softened and tucked him away, righting his jeans before curling back on his chest.

" _Wow._ "

"Are you mocking me?"

Hiccup shook his head vociferously.

"No! That was just... yeah, wow."

Astrid smiled, stroking his bare chest and humming.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She shifted a little next to him and Hiccup, flush with newfound confidence after Astrid called him 'huge' and buzzing with happy hormones, ran a hand down her back.

"Can I... you know, return the favour?"

Astrid flushed slightly, nodding.

"Just with your hands? I don't think I'm quite ready for you to yanno, go  _down_  there up close just yet."

Hiccup agreed eagerly, barely registering the unusual taste of him in her mouth as he kissed her again. She let him take off her shirt, drinking in her shapely muscles and light freckles, little scars dotted around as her body told a story. His hands shook a bit as he unbuttoned her jeans, lowering the zipper and pulling them off of slender hips to give his hand room.

"You sure Astrid?"

She bit his lip teasingly, lifting her hips a little in invitation.

"Gods yes."

Hiccup marshalled his nerve before running curious fingers over her stomach, down to the waistband of cute briefs with a Wonder Woman motif on. He found the material damp, growing more so each time Astrid gasped against his mouth and rolled her hips up into his hand. He could feel a small bump as he explored, and when he returned to it Astrid trembled.

"T-there! Fuck Hiccup, you're making me so wet."

He was fairly certain that was a compliment and he thrilled in it hugely, Astrid's breathy tone arousing and her hungry hands roving his back, clinging to him as she shook. One hand came down to grab his and he worried she was stopping him, but instead Astrid guided his hand beneath the fabric to feel her skin-to-skin. She was molten, hot and slick and even more responsive to his touch as Hiccup stroked her firm bud, watching her body tighten beneath his.

If Hiccup thought Astrid beautiful before, she transcended any word available with the bewitching sight of her riding the highs of climax. She grew wetter on his fingers, thighs tightening fiercely around him as she threw her head back, moaning so erotically Hiccup felt himself growing hard again already.

It was over too quickly for his liking, not quite done enjoying the sight but Astrid relaxed into the bed, skin flushed a lovely shade of pink as she sighed in contentment. Hiccup extricated himself from her underwear, wiping his wet hand off on his jeans messily - he couldn't tear his eyes away to look for something better to use.

"Was that ok?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid raised her hand in a thumbs up motion lazily, the other hand reaching for him. They kissed lazily and leisurely, intimacy clearly bolstering their cinnection. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. Astrid seemed to be the same way.

"Now every time some idiot brings up you getting pantsed, you can remember me being amazed to find you were hung like a freaking dragon."

Hiccup chuckled, burying his head in her neck and placing kisses on the warm skin there. Astrid squirmed and grabbed his head, hauling him up to kiss her properly. They resumed watching the movie only to find it was almost over; they had gotten a little distracted.

The jokes had mostly died down ages ago as bored teenagers found other things to talk about, but when Hiccup heard an old jeer about his size, all he had to do was remember Astrid's wide eyes and stunned "wow" to feel totally fine. They fooled around with their newfound pastimes frequently, and Hiccup never quite got used to how incredible Astrid's mouth felt, how amazing it was to witness her at the heights of pleasure.

She didn't pressure him about going any further, and Hiccup appreciated that. He eventually made himself get a measuring tape and ascertain the size of his erection so he could buy the right condoms though, which was undoubtedly one of his most awkward google searches ever.

Astrid produced lube out of the blue on one of her trips to his bedroom - flavoured and not, and they both quickly found their way into the teens fumbling explorations. Not that they really needed help towards messy and satisfied, but Hiccup reckoned they both enjoyed that aspect and continued to do so.

It wasn't a choreographed event or any huge special date night. They were kissing and groping in their underwear, his erection digging into the soft part of her lower abdomen as Astrid ran her hands through his hair and kissed him more throughly. She slowly released his mouth, looking down to the last fabric separating them, then back up to his face.

"You wanna?"

Hiccup didn't need to ask what she meant. He nodded. She smiled, curling one muscled leg around his own and kissing him all hot and needy. The first time they had been any sort of intimate rang in his head - Astrid said she would need a lot of foreplay. He slid her underwear off - Supergirl that day - and took in the glorious sight of her naked.

It wasn't the first time he had been treated to such a sight, but as Astrid was so unbelievably stunning he felt there was no way to adequately prepare for it. She smiled a little shyly as Hiccup spread her legs gently, coasting experienced fingers up along soft inner thighs. The last vestiges of shyness quickly faded as he touched her clitoris. He knew what it was now, that hot little bump that made her  _writhe._

His cock was bigger than two fingers, but Hiccup supposed it was a good warm up as he slid two digits inside her. Astrid bit her lip, whimpered sweetly as she squeezed around the intrusion. Hiccup curled his fingers up slightly, knowing how it made Astrid tremble and cry out in a way that made him glad his mother worked late.

"Don't stop babe, fuck that's good!"

Astrid lost any semblance of nerves the more aroused she got, pleasantly demanding when she wanted to come and Hiccup eagerly delivered. Pumping his fingers a little quicker, he used his thumb to rub her clit until Astrid climaxed, head thrown back and hands clawing the sheets, his forearm and his shoulder.

"Gods you're hot when you come Astrid."

She wasn't the only one more confident in bed. Hiccup found his stride with the girl he loved. Astrid kissed him again, then reached down to tug at his boxers.

"Off!"

"As you wish milady."

Hiccup couldn't deny Astrid's hungry gaze on his erection was  _hugely_  beneficial for his ego, but he was a tad nervous about whether or not he might hurt her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing's  _wrong,_ I'm just worried I might hurt you."

Astrid ran a hand down his chest, chuckling.

"Oh we've come a long way if you've gone from thinking you're too small to worrying you're too big. Look, it's probably gonna hurt a bit. But that's because it's my first time. We gotta get past that for the really good stuff. And I trust you. I know you'll do anything to make it better. We love each other. I want this Hiccup. I want you and your grower."

"My  _what?_ "

Astrid started laughing again.

"Trust you to fixate on that. You're a grower not a shower. Meaning you get a  _lot_  bigger hard. A shower doesn't. You grow. Get it?"

He nodded, surprising her with a kiss.

"I love you too, and I wouldn't want my first time with anyone else."

They had experimented with using his erection to rub against her clit before, but Hiccup found that all that molten heat on his shaft was never less intense despite knowing it was there. He picked up a condom - he had practiced this bit - and rolled it on, keeping eyes on Astrid to make sure she wasn't having reservations. She wasn't, but she  _did_ reach for the unflavoured lube next to the condoms.

"No such thing as too much lube."

Hiccup smiled encouragingly as he took it, coating himself in the watery substance after checking it was condom-safe.

"Whatever you say Astrid."

Astrid widened her thighs invitingly, hands going to his shoulders to cradle him close. They kissed, sharing in the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He felt his tip brush against her, biting his lip as he braced himself. Astrid whimpered almost as soon as he started, but when he asked if she wanted to stop she shook her head.

"Gently. M'ok."

Hiccup went as slow as he could, seeing her relax a bit once the widest part of him was in. Astrid took him all, hips finally coming flush against each other. Hiccup let his forehead rest against Astrid's, groaning at the intense feeling of being enveloped in tight, soft heat.

_"Gods_  you're big. Fuck... gimme a minute."

Slightly worried he might come in under a minute, Hiccup nodded anyway and stroked her cheek, her breast, her stomach. Astrid slowly relaxed, though only a mere fraction of the brutal tightness around his cock eased. He still reckoned he was going to burst any second now. Astrid's face, previously scrunched up with the tension, began to smooth out.

"Ok."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm. Go slow babe."

Suppressing the primal urge to  _take,_ to fuck into perfect heat until he spilled, Hiccup withdrew almost fully before sliding back in. Astrid didn't flinch from pain so he tried again, a few more thrusts before she responded with a faint gasp.

"Good or bad noise?"

"Good. Keep going."

Hiccup kept up the slow thrusts, rocking his hips into hers and Astrid's faint gasps became soft moans. Her limber body wound around his more, shifting his angle as she hooked her legs up and the next thrust  _clearly_ hit its mark better as Astrid let out a deep, throaty moan.

"Mmm, just like that!"

She was encouraging, stroking his shoulders and neck and keeping up the compliments and praise as Hiccup repeated the thrusts, did his best to maintain the angle that was making Astrid respond so erotically. He was probably pretty clumsy but Hiccup was just trying not to lose his fucking mind in the sea of sensations, the perfect feeling of Astrid wrapped around him in the most intimate of ways.

"I can't last much longer Astrid."

He managed to warn her, but Astrid didn't seem to mind as she cooed encouragingly, meeting his hips with her own as they both moved a little faster. Hiccup kissed her. Astrid gasped "I love you" against his ear over and over, not helping his control any as her voice grew tighter with the mounting pleasure.

Determined to do his best to make Astrid come too, Hiccup wriggled a hand between them and rubbed over her slick clit. Astrid spasmed and bucked, tightening further around him until Hiccup could scarcely draw breath as she clung to his body and his cock as one. Burying his face in her throat with a low groan, Hiccup lost the fight against his climax and came with a few last deep thrusts, burying himself as best he could to sustain the pleasure.

Astrid's fingers clashed with his as they reached down, rubbing herself just a few more times before Hiccup felt her clench rhythmically at his cock still inside her, beautiful moans music to his ears as hypersensitivity threatened lower down. He ignored it, waited until he started to go soft to pull out, holding the base of the condom to ensure it didn't come off inside her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He ditched the sticky latex, offering Astrid some of the wet wipes he kept to hand to help clean themselves up. Hastily cleansed, he crawled back onto the bed and Astrid curled up against his chest with a deep sigh and a smile.

"So... how was that?"

Hiccup searched for an adequate answer.

"One word.  _Wow._ "

-HTTYD-

**Now I've done this hopefully nobody else will ask for it because from personal experience enormous dicks aren't as fun as you see in porn and honestly it's a 'big dick is manly' load of tripe that just makes me cringe.**


End file.
